Aphrodisiac 2
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Ketika Otabek salah memberi obat demam untuk Yuri.


**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Aphrodisiac 2 by Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Warning : super OOC (maybe), gaje, rate M buat jaga-jaga**

 **Versi lain dari fic saya sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama. Beberapa bagian terdapat kesamaan yang disengaja dengan fic sebelumnya.**

 **Kalau sebelumnya Viktuuri, kali ini saya bikin Otayuri (*-*)**

 **happy reading, DLDR**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky terbangun dari tidurnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" adalah pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya si _Russian punk_ itu beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Ini aku."

Ekspresi wajah yang semula disiapkan untuk memaki siapa saja yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, lenyap ketika Yuri mengenali suara itu.

"Otabek?" sebuah panggilan bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar hotel Yuri.

"Hei. Bagaimana demammu?" Otabek Altin berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Di malam setelah kompetisi Final Grand Prix, setelah medali emas melingkar di lehernya, Yuri tumbang saat pesta perjamuan. Suhunya mendadak tinggi dan Otabek yang notabene sedang besamanya langsung membawanya pulang ke hotel. Viktor dan Yuuri mengekor di belakang Otabek, ikut membantu memanggilkan taksi.

Tiket untuk perjalanan pulangnya ke Rusia terpaksa harus ditukar jadwalnya demi memastikan Yuri benar-benar sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali suhu normalnya. Mengetahui itu, Otabek ikut memundurkan jadwal terbangnya karena khawatir dengan si skater muda yang belum lama menjadi kawannya.

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, tapi belum suhu normal. Kalau kau mencari Yakov, dia ada di kamar sebelah. Aku sengaja memilih kamar sendiri," Yuri menangkap gelagat Otabek yang menoleh kesana kemari.

Otabek memasuki kamar Yuri ketika si remaja 15 tahun itu mempersilakan masuk.

"Oh." Sebuah jawaban singkat dan kedua onyx Otabek tertuju pada ranjang yang masih berantakan. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah tidur cukup lama." Dirapikannya tempat tidur yang habis dipakainya. "Selain di balkon, aku tidak punya kursi lain. Duduklah di sini kalau mau, aku tidak mau jika harus diluar."

Otabek mengangguk sekali. "Ini," sebuah plastik hitam disodorkan. Begitu dibuka, Yuri mencium bau harum dari asap hangat yang masih mengepul. "Kuharap kau belum makan malam. Ada obat demam juga di dalamnya."

"Terima kasih. Kebetulan obat demamku habis." Yuri lekas mengambil segelas air mineral dan menyobek bungkus obat pemberian Otabek, sebutir tablet diteguk kemudian.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Yuri bertanya sambil menghampiri dan ikut duduk di sebelah Otabek, membuka kertas karton di dalam plastik yang diberikan Otabek tadi. "Wow, pirozhki."

"Mungkin tidak seenak buatan kakekmu, tapi kuharap kau suka. Aku langsung membelinya ketika menemukan ..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yuri tidak bisa mendengarkan kalimat apa yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut temannya dengan baik.

"O-Otabek..."

"Ya, Yuri?"

"Apa benar kau memberiku obat demam?"

"Eh, kenapa Yuri? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, selain suhu tubuhku yang kurasa justru makin naik."

Heran, Otabek menempelkan keningnya di kening Yuri. Apa benar suhunya naik? Otabek pikir suhu segitu belum terlalu panas. Hingga kemudian wajahnya yang dekat menangkap nafas Yuri yang sedikit memberat.

"O-Otabek, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku.."

Dijauhkan wajahnya dari si pemuda pirang. "Bisa kulihat bungkus obat yang sudah kau minum tadi?"

Yuri hanya mengangguk. Enggan berdiri, dia hanya menunjuk meja kecil dimana ia letakkan obatnya. Begitu Otabek memeriksanya, pria Kazakhstan itu langsung paham dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada Yuri.

"Yuri... sepertinya aku salah memberimu obat."

"Huh? Lalu... apa yang hh.. kau berikan... padaku?" Otabek langsung gagal fokus mendengar sedikit desahan dari Yuri, semburat merah tipis terlihat menjalar di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"...Afrodisiak."

"... A..."

"..."

Boleh tinjunya melayang sekarang? Rasanya Yuri ingin berteriak, mengeluarkan segala cacian yang ia punya. Apa daya tubuhnya tak mau menurut. Lagipula, memang ia bisa melakukan hal itu pada teman pertamanya? Kok bisa sih Otabek mendapat benda laknat itu?

"Darimana... kau dapatkan benda... itu?" Tubuh Yuri mulai berkeringat.

Satu telunjuk tertekuk di bawah dagu, menggali ingatan. "Tadi aku sempat bertemu JJ. Ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam plastik pirozhki yang kubawa. Dia bilangnya sih obat demam untukmu. Mungkin obatnya tertukar dengan sesuatu lain yang ia bawa."

Dan sesuatu itu adalah afrodisiak?

Pikiran Otabek teralihkan ketika suara desahan Yuri, yang tentu saja tidak dilontarkan secara sengaja, merasuk ke indra pendengarannya. Gawat, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Otabek berdiri, hendak keluar mencari anafrodisiak, sampai suara manis–yang kini jadi lebih manis–menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong aku... Otabek..."

Glek. Tolong bagaimana? Otabek menoleh, mendapati Yuri yang kini tengah berbaring gelisah, menggeliat mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh di tubuhnya. Kertas karton pirozhki digeletakkan begitu saja di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Bagi Otabek yang sudah berusia 18 tahun mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang sudah bukan masalah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan lawan mainnya yang masih berusia 15 tahun? Bukankah itu pelecehan anak di bawah usia namanya?

"O... Otabek..."

Tapi kalau dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak apa masih bisa disebut pelecehan?

Antara menyerah dan iba, Otabek menanggalkan mantelnya yang sedari tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dihampirinya tubuh kecil yang masih menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Yuri..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panas.

Segala yang dilihat Yuri terasa berputar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sensitif dan terkadang bergetar. Bahkan gesekan tubuhnya dengan sprei mampu membuatnya mendesah.

"Tolong aku... Otabek..."

Apa barusan kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri? Sial, bahkan mulutnya berucap sendiri tanpa sadar. Mulutnya yang biasanya selalu melempar caci maki ternyata bisa mendesah juga. Yuri tidak tahu akan sehebat ini efek dari afrodisiak, yah ia memang tidak pernah mencobanya. Dan haruskah ia mendesah di depan temannya sendiri?

Tapi, soal ia yang butuh bantuan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yuri memang butuh sesuatu, atau seseorang, untuk membantu Yuri memuaskan tubuhnya yang makin terasa panas dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dan demi apa darimana pikiran sucinya mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?

Yuri memang sempat melihat Otabek yang sepertinya tadi terburu-buru hendak keluar. Apa tadi ia akan meninggalkannya? Apa jika saja tadi ia tidak sempat memanggil, Yuri akan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan menyusahkan seperti ini? Berarti, ia beruntung sudah berhasil mencegahnya?

"Yuri..."

Tiba-tiba saja Otabek sudah berada di jangkauan penglihatannya. Helaian pirang yang menutupi mata kanannya disibak, membuat kedua manik emeraldnya makin jelas memantulkan bayangan si pahlawan Kazakhstan. Suara Otabek entah kenapa jadi terdengar berkali lipat lebih seksi. Yuri bisa merasakan ada tubuh lain yang sedang menindih tubuhnya saat ini.

"Otabek..."

Satu panggilan dan kini mulutnya dibekap dengan bibir lain. Ah, first kissnya sudah direnggut. Tapi, apa boleh dirinya yang dipanggil _Russian Fairy_ itu menganggapnya tak masalah karena orang itu adalah Otabek? Di antara sekian banyak gadis yang mengaku fansnya, ia justru bersyukur karena orang yang akan menggagahinya kini adalah Otabek?

Wah, sepertinya Yuri juga perlu mengucap selamat tinggal pada kepolosannya.

Ah, benar, ini karena benda sial bernama afrodisiak itu. Kalau saja bukan karena efek sensitif yang ditimbulkan tablet laknat itu pasti dirinya sekarang sedang menikmati pirozhki yang dibelikan Otabek.

Daging kenyal tak bertulang Otabek yang menelusup di sela bibir tipis Yuri melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Pikirannya langsung kosong. Ia merasakan bagaimana sensasi ketika lidah asing itu mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Sebulir saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir di sela kedua bibir yang masih beradu.

Si pria yang lebih tua membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup. Penasaran bagaimana reaksi kawan yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sedikit banyak ia berharap Yuri tidak akan menganggap tindakannya sebagai suatu pelecehan. Begitu kekhawatiran itu muncul, Otabek memutus ciumannya.

Dan ia bisa melihat raut kekecewaan yang tersirat di kedua bola mata Yuri.

"...Yuri...?" nadanya berkesan ' _kau serius?_ '.

Yuri menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Kedua alisnya bertaut garang seperti biasa. Otabek siap kalau-kalau si pirang itu akan memakinya meski harus diselingi desahan. Namun, yang Otabek dapatkan adalah, "Lanjutkan... Hh Otabek..."

"Tapi Yuri, kau mmph..."

Belum selesai berucap, Yuri mengambil inisiatif membungkam pria di atasnya dengan bibirnya. Tangannya menggoda sesuatu yang sudah menegang milik pria yang baru dikecupnya. "Bagian mana yang belum jelas, Otabek? Hhh tidak usah menahan dirihh...mu. Lihat... sudah keras begini. Memangnya... siapa yang sudah membuatku... begini hm...?"

Otabek memandang remaja di bawahnya sejenak. Nafas Yuri masih memburu. Bisa-bisanya remaja yang belum cukup umur ini menggodanya. Kalau _self-control_ nya tidak bagus, sudah dipastikan ia akan mengerang karena sentuhan yang diberikan tangan mungil itu. Setelah satu kata ' _baiklah_ ' terlontar, Otabek menjilat jejak saliva di pipi Yuri dan mencium bibir mungil itu lagi.

Kali ini anggota tubuhnya yang lain ikut andil. Otabek merapatkan tubuhnya, digerakkan pinggangnya dengan sengaja hingga kejantanannya menggesek milik lawan dibawahnya. Membuat suara desahan khas remaja innocent keluar di sela ciuman mereka.

"A-ah... Uh..."

Benang saliva terbentuk. Otabek kembali memutus ciuman mereka. Tapi tak dibiarkan diam barang sejenak, Otabek turun menjilat dan mengecup leher mulus Yuri. Dihisapnya perlahan hingga mengeras sehingga ruam merah yang terbentuk tidak terlalu jelas.

Tangannya yang bebas menelusup di balik kaus tipis Yuri. Mengusap kedua tonjolan yang sudah menegang dan kemudian mencubitnya pelan, menimbulkan sebuah erangan nikmat dari si pemilik tubuh.

Entah kenapa Otabek jadi makin merasa bersalah karena sudah merenggut kepolosan si penari Agape ini.

Tangan yang melingkar di punggung si pemuda onyx mengerat. Makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lainnya. Otabek yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ah, tapi jika wajah Yuri juga demikian dan justru menambah kadar manis di wajahnya, apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat? Otabek tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Kapan lagi si peri Rusia ini akan menunjukkan sisi manisnya seperti sekarang? Meski karena efek obat, Otabek bersyukur mengetahui bahwa si remaja 15 tahun ini ternyata agresif juga.

"Apa... yang kau tertawakan?" Yuri bertanya malu-malu. Tangannya kini melingkar di leher Otabek.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Aku hanya merasa senang melihatmu yang selalu garang ternyata bisa menciptakan ekspresi semanis ini."

Dan Yuri bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai terbakar.

"Se..segera selesaikan... Otabek... Efek benda sialan itu... mengesalkan."

"Hm? Kau ingin langsung ke bagian inti?"

Yuri melengos, wajahnya merah padam.

Telunjuk Otabek menyentuh dagu Yuri, membuatnya menoleh dan kembali memandang wajah tampan si skater asal Kazakhstan, kemudian seolah tak pernah puas dilumatnya bibir yang sering melontarkan cacian itu lebih dalam. Kedua kaki si pemilik manik emerald dibuka, dilebarkan. Bongkahan pantat diremas lembut. Celana kain yang masih membalut kaki diturunkan. Pintu masuk yang tersembunyi diusap pelan, menimbulkan erangan keenakan.

"Kau serius, Yuri?" Ciuman dipisah entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"Aku...siap... Otabek..." Yuri menjawab dengan sepenuh tenaga menahan rasa malunya. Untuk lebih meyakinkan pria diatasnya, Yuri mengecup bibir Otabek secepat kilat.

Jadi, apa tindakan Otabek masih bisa disebut pelecehan kalau yang meminta justru pihak yang diserang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Yuri, kau sudah sembuh?" JJ melambaikan tangannya begitu mendapati si _Russian fairy_ berjalan bersama si _Hero of Kazakhstan_.

"Apanya yang sudah sembuh?! Kau memperparah penyakitku tau!" Yuri menggeram seperti macan khas dirinya.

"Ahahaha maaf maaf, aku tau kemarin aku salah memasukkan obat. Tapi, Yuri, berterima kasihlah padaku karena berkat itu aku bisa membuatmu bersenang-senang," JJ mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?!"

JJ hanya tersenyum sambil telunjuknya menyentuh lehernya sendiri, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia melihat sesuatu di balik helai pirang Yuri yang menutupi lehernya.

"Gahh, ayo pergi Otabek!"

Yuri langsung menarik tangan Otabek sebelum JJ sempat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

Otayuri beneran beda tipe sama Viktuuriii, beda ya versi om om dua puluhan sm remaja yg msh labil ^^; dan karna saya belum pernah baca Otayuri rate M jadi entah ini cerita nyambung apa kagak (-.-")

Dan diri ini masih nggk sanggup nulis adegan ena ena secara detail kyak dulu :''''''

Aargh padahal masih ngutang dua fic tp udh brani publish ni crita maapkeun


End file.
